Inside the Heart
by rosepetals98
Summary: Yusei and Akiza both have trouble admitting their feelings for each other. Can help come in the form of a teal-haired, golden-eyed girl?
1. Chapter 1

A/n: A little story where Yusei and Akiza try to sort out their feelings about each other. Probably kind of OOC.

What are you thinking?

Chapter 1

As Yusei sat on Leo and Luna's couch, he held his deck and looked at his most precious card. The magnificent silver and blue dragon stared back at Yusei as memories flooded his mind.

_"I want to be your friend, Akiza, and I'm going to use every card in my deck to prove it to you. I'll start by playing Shield Warrior in defense mode."_

_ "Black Rose Dragon, attack!"_

_ "I activate Cosmic Blast…"_

_ "Help me, Yusei…"_

_ "Embrace your dragon, it's beautiful. Just like you are under that mask."_

Yusei thought about how long ago the duel was. _Why does Stardust remind me of Akiza? Why doesn't it remind me of Jack? Or someone else? _

Sure, he cared for her. She was a close friend, they had a lot in common. Both skilled duelists, both Signers. The need to protect her, keep her from danger, was natural, wasn't it?

A clink of china shook Yusei from his thoughts. Luna was placing a small cup of tea in front of him.

"Do you want some tea, Yusei?" she asked. Yusei picked up the small cup.

"Thanks, Luna," he said before drinking some. Yusei could taste the substances. Jasmine tea, with a small amount of sage and a dash of chamomile

"Thanks for staying with us, Yusei," Luna said, placing her empty cup on the table.

"No problem," he replied. Luna studied him closely.

"Are you thinking about Akiza?" she inquired. Yusei looked at Luna. He was surprised by how perceptive she was. She was the exact opposite of her brother. Luna was observant, reasonable and quiet. Leo, on the other hand, was impulsive and loud. He didn't reply.

"I think it's alright to be in love," she said quietly. She was very aware of Akiza's and Yusei's feelings for each other, but they obviously didn't know it themselves.

Yusei was a bit taken aback. "I'm not in love, Luna," he responded, a bit amused. Luna stared at him. Akiza had once said to Yusei that his eyes seemed like they could see through anyone. He had never really encountered anyone with eyes like that, but the way Luna was staring at him, she reminded him of Akiza's words. Her gold-green eyes seemed older than the rest of her body.

"Okay," she said softly, as Leo skipped into the room.

"Hey, Yusei, could you duel with me?" Leo asked loudly. Luna sighed as Leo interrupted the peaceful atmosphere.

"Sure, Leo," Yusei replied, placing his deck in his duel disk. Leo turned to Luna.

"Hey, Luna, do you wanna watch me?" Leo asked confidently.

"Um, maybe later, Leo," Luna replied. "I'm going to go talk to Akiza, upstairs."

Her brother looked after her disappointed, but quickly livened up again at the thought of dueling. As Luna headed up to the room where Akiza was staying, she took another cup of tea. Sage for wisdom, chamomile for peace.

A/n: Next chap: Luna goes to talk to Akiza. Sorry for the OOCness!


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Second chap. Enjoy! (Oh, BTW, I just changed the title to Inside the Heart, for people who saw this early.)

Inside the Heart

Chapter 2

Akiza sat on the floor dressed in a rose coloured blouse and a pair of silky, silver pajama pants. She lay her deck out on the ground and a soft knock came from the door.

"Come in," Akiza called. The door opened a crack and Luna's head peeked in a bit.

"Do you want some tea, Akiza?" Luna asked, sticking the cup towards Akiza. Akiza gratefully accepted the cup. Luna sat on the floor across from Akiza and picked up Black Rose Dragon. The majestic and beautiful dragon seemed happy and at ease.

"Black Rose Dragon," Luna said aloud.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Akiza said reverently. The card had been with her through good times and bad times.

"'Just like you are under that mask,'" Luna quoted. Akiza looked up, startled.

"Yeah," she replied quietly. Luna was curious.

"Was that duel painful for you, Akiza?" she asked cautiously. Akiza thought about it.

"I was a different person, Luna," she replied.

"Do you like Yusei?" Luna asked. Akiza smiled.

"Of course. He saved me." She said the last part quietly. _She loves him_, Luna thought, feeling happy for the older girl.

"I think it's alright to be in love," she repeated, like she said to Yusei earlier. Akiza's eyes widened.

"I do not love Yusei!" she protested.

"Do so," Luna challenged. Oddly, she was used to talking this way.

"Luna, I am not going to argue with you."

"Are you going to tell him?" Luna blurted. Akiza blew out a breath.

"No, of course not."

Luna stared at the older girl probingly. "I'll help you tell him," she suggested. She wasn't one to rush, but she was feeling a bit impatient. There was awkwardness in the house and she didn't like it.

She took Akiza's longer hand in her own and pulled her downstairs, where Leo had just lost spectacularly to Yusei. He was still happy anyway.

"I was so close!" Leo cried ecstatically

"You spend too much time narrating your duels," Luna pointed out, still clutching Akiza's hand.

"Nice try, Leo," Yusei said kindly and smiled at Akiza. She blushed and smiled back.

"Akiza wants to tell you something," Luna announced. She had a mischievous glint in her eye.

"I do not, Luna," Akiza fumed. Leo saw Akiza's blush and grinned.

"Akiza loves Yusei! Akiza loves Yusei!" Leo teased.

"Leo," Yusei said sternly.

"Sorry. Couldn't help it."

Yusei turned back to Akiza. "Everything all right, Akiza?" he asked. He stepped closer to her and touched her cheek softly.

"I'm fine, Yusei," she said, drawn in by his eyes. He studied her.

"Talking to Luna?" he asked. Luna smiled at the mention of her name and nudged Akiza softly.

"Yeah," she replied and her golden-brown orbs met his azure gems. She tilted her head up slightly and pressed her lips against his and she smiled into the kiss. Yusei froze for a second and pulled her close.

"Ugh," Leo moaned and covered his eyes. Luna just smiled and went to make some more tea.

Yusei and Akiza broke apart and they both thought of one thing. Luna was really good at revealing what was inside their hearts.

A/n: Okay, okay, I know. That was really bad. My next story will be better, I promise!


End file.
